


Dare

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Backstory, Gen, ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-29
Updated: 2008-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wouldn't dare."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you kindly to Primroseburrows for the beta.   
> Prompt: awake

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yes, I would!"

"Would not."

"Would too."

Benton caught the warning glance of his grandfather, and snapped his eyes forward, shrinking into stillness on the hard pew. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mark doing the same.

Later, in the sunshine outside the church, Mark slipped him a note. _One o'clock at the bridge, tonight._

At 12.30, Benton slipped from his cot and soundlessly opened the window (he'd oiled the hinges that evening). The sun was dipping halfway below the horizon, and when he reached the bridge, Mark was leaning against a tree. "Hey Ben, you scared?"

Benton straightened. "Of course not."

"Remember, to the other side and back. I'll go first." The bridge was old and rickety, some planks entirely rotted through, and Mark crossed it gingerly. At one point a plank gave way, and Mark recoiled as it fell to the river below. When he was safely back, he was grinning. "Your turn."

Benton picked his way across carefully. On the way back, he paused, looking at the railing. It seemed sturdy enough here, and on impulse, he sat on it, then leaned backwards. The world spun around, and then he was hanging by his knees. His shirt slid down, baring his chest to the chilly air. Benton stared down at the raging water, almost hypnotized. The sound filled his head and he almost couldn't feel his pounding heart.

"Ben!" Mark's cry reached him. Benton pulled himself up, breathing hard. He felt like he was flying high, his body wide awake and singing. Recklessly, he ran the rest of the way.

Mark was staring at him, half awed, half scared. "Ben, you are crazy."

It wouldn't be the last time someone called him that.


End file.
